Pro-logs
by BumbleJay
Summary: This is where i'm dumping a lot of Pr-logs to some unwritten stories. If they are popular i'll write them, if not, they shall sit here forever. Though don't be surprised if they get edited a bit or something. I usually just throw this stuff together really fast, so nothing is final.


**(Alright, I'm taking a break from anime and manga sorry to anyone who reads my fairy tail stories, and I'm going to do some comic fics. I'm going to write a few pre-logs here. Don't take anything that appears here very seriously cause I'll end up changing them (If I write them). **

**So my first one is about Maddie. I love her. I do stories all the time with her. So I don't know if I like her like this. In her actual story she, along with a bunch of other babies, get locked out of their home world of Tarnu, after the world is locked from the human world. No one in the human world likes people from Tarnu. But some fell in love and had kids, who ended up in the mortal world. When they are older, a boy called Austin, who is maddies BFF is known as the witch-boy, and Maddie is call arctic wolf, they don't know each other secret id's and hate each other in there magic form. So changing her to come from magic town took a little work. And I don't read any of the arrows stories so I suck at bad guys. *sigh* I might change it to Gotham later. I love the bats so it might be easier. Anyway read tell me what you thing then if need be I'll change it.)**

A portal of blinding white light opened in the forest. Out stepped a small girl of around the age of 6 or 7. Her hair was white, her eyes a pale blue and her skin was as pale as a ghosts. Her cloths looked like they had seen better days. With a pale blue dress shredded in places and bare feet, she looked like a homeless child. She turned her head one last time to see her mother stone face staring at her. Her younger sister of 4 crying at the possibility of never seeing her sister again.

With a sad smile on her face, the portal closed leaving her child all alone in the forest at night. Sighing she turned her gaze to the sky. The moon was full and the stars shone with a burning fury. Her sad smile slowly lit up. She had never seen the moon so big.

With a somewhat happy face she called in to the silent woods.

"Klarion."

Seconds ticked by. It felt like hours to the young girl. But final a blackish red portal opened. Out stepped teenage boy with black hair, spiked at the sides to look like horns. A stripped cat stood next to him, glaring at the young girl.

"Maddie, I'm taking a huge risk helping you. If your family found out- well let's not let them find out" he said handing the girl a small brown bag. In it the girl, Maddie, found a spray bottle of fake tan, brown hair dye and around $1,000 American dollars.

"Thank you Witch-boy. I will not survive in the mortal world without these" Maddie tipped her head in a formal, but simple, bow.

"Don't do that. I hate the formality-shit. Any way you're not out of the woods yet" Klarion gestured around him. "Pun intended. Even if you look it, you won't fit in. Humans are fun and stupid. You're boring and smart."

"I will attempt to play the role of 'fun and stupid' to the best of my ability Klarion" Maddie stared up at the boy and flashed a rare grin at him. He just scoffed and opened up another portal.

"Dye your hair, tan your skin and head that way tomorrow" he pointed behind Maddie. "You'll come across city. The people will be idiots, and not realive who you are. If someone tries to hurt you, don't attack them. You'll raise to many questions."

"What City am I going to?" Maddie asked, staring at the lord of chaos fearlessly.

"I believe the mortals call it star city. You should be there in a few hours if you doddle. Which you should do."

"Why?" Maddie tilted her head slightly to the right confused at his comment. Surly it would be best to get there as fast as she could, right?

"Human children are slow and stupid. If you bolt there they'll know something's up."

"Thank you Klarion. This means a lot."

"I may be chaos incarnate, but I'd never leave friends on their own" He ruffled Middies' hair and disappeared into the portal.

Maddie stood there for a few seconds letting her senses take over. Nothing was in the forest for her to hunt and kill. Barley an owl lifted of a branch. Grumbling she walked over to a tree and slid down the bark. She flipped over the hair Dye and the '_Tan in a Can'_ skin tan. The hair Dye would only take an hour or so to do, but she'd need to let her hair dry.

Deciding that she'd Dye her hair first, Maddie listened for the sound of running water. Her breathing all but stopped, and her heart rate slowed. Closing her eyes, Maddie lost the sense of sight but her hearing increased. She heard the low coo of a sleeping bird, the chirp of the insects and the faint heartbeat of the creatures below the ground. Slowly she heard the soft tinkle of water and her feet shot of in its direction.

After only a minute of running she had crossed half the woods and was now standing on the bank of a small river. Learning downwards she stared at her reflection.

Her uncle had always told her she was the most beautiful pup born. A true creature of the snow, opposed to her sister who looked like she'd been dragged through a swamp what with her dark grow hair and green eyes. But in the mortal world she'd stand out like a sore thumb. She was to pale. To white.

Sighing Maddie opened the lid of the hair dye. Wetting her hair in the river, Maddie poured the dark sludge into her hair. Her lip curled upwards in an attempt to block at the foul smell of the dye.

She massaged it into her scalp then, cupping some water in her hands, washed it out. Not even bothering to look at herself in the river, Maddie undressed and pulled her dress off. Opened the spray tan can, Maddie started spraying her body in, what she hoped, an even tone.

The can was ¼ gone by the time she was down. She didn't care. She'd buy some more when she was out.

After letting the spray dry a bit Maddie walked over to look at herself in the creek.

"Whoa" She muttered. She now, slightly, resembled her sister. Her White hair now a chocolate brown, her skin had some colour to it instead of the marble white it was before. The only part of her that was the same was the eyes. The pale, almost white, blue. She hoped that would not give her away. She had never met a human before.

Sighing Maddie lied down next to the river and fell into a peaceful sleep, the running water coming off in a sweet, comforting melody.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

_'The city's so big. And the people show no respect! I could kill them all easily!' _Maddie thought to herself as she wondered down a street in Star city. No one paid any heed to the little girl in rags, all too busy with their own lives for her. Grunting she turned a corner sniffing out some meat.

She stood in front of a small café, serving people outside. Maddie's hand grabbed something off of someone's plate and went to walk away when she heard the whizz of something shooting through the air.

Turning around Maddie saw an arrow in the chest of the man she had just stolen from. Having learned archery at a young age, but never really needing it, Maddie's eyes trailed from the arrow, along the path it would have taken, and towards a made in dark cloths with a black bow, smiling.

Maddie's face became a look of utter confusion._ 'Shooting a man without given him a fair fight? Honourless!' _She seethed silently.

"Merlyn Now what did he ever do to you?" Came an older voice behind Maddie. Spinning on her heals, she saw a man in a green outfit, sporting a green bow running towards 'Merlyn.'

"Nothing. But I was hired to kill him so I did" he retorted.

Maddie watched as the two exchanged banter and shot arrows at each other. For the life of her Maddie couldn't figure out why they didn't just fight to death in an arena like normal people! It frustrated her.

Maddie had been so caught up in the archers fight that she hadn't noticed that everyone had gone running in different directions. Now she stood alone watching the men fight.

Merlyn noticed her. With a grin he raced across the roof and flung himself towards her. Maddie, to her credit, didn't even flinch.

Before the other archer had time to react, a knife was pointed at the small girls throat.

"Now Green arrow. Put the bow down, or the little miss gets it!" Merlyn said calmly bringing the edge to her throat.

Slowly Green arrow lowered his bow. Holding his arms out in a some sort of sign that Maddie didn't understand, he took a step back.

"The kid did nothing Merlyn. Leave her out of this."

"Well the kid did do something. She didn't run" Merlyn tightened his grip on the knife. "Aren't you curious as to why a 6 year old didn't run for it when arrows started flying? Or when the man died in front of her?"

" I hadn't noticed. Now come on, don't do anything stupid."

Merlyn grinned. "wasn't planning on it" he dropped something and smoke started forming around the ground. Green arrow and Maddie started coughing, and when the smoke cleared, Merlyn was gone.

"Shit!" Green arrow muttered, then noticed the little girl not far from him. "Are you okay child?"

"He didn't harm me….. If that's what you meant" She added, down casting her eyes.

"Where are your parents, they'd be worried about you."

"My father's dead, and my mother doesn't want me" Maddie started simply.

"Hmmm. I should probably get you to the police then. Come on" Green arrow extended his hand to her, and without hesitation she gripped it.

**(Let's do a time skip here. 1 year later)**

Maddie, real name Madison, sat on her bed. After Green arrow had taken her to the police she had been placed in an orphanage. After a few months a couple had adopted her. They didn't care much for her, but the money they got from the government was good, so that made up for it.

Sighing she stood up from her bed, and pushed her window open. She was on the 6th floor of an apartment building. If she fell from the fire escape, she'd most likely die. That was if she was human.

Scurrying down the fire escape, with speed only possessed by an 8 year old, Maddie started running off to the woods. It was a full moon tonight, and although the stereotype of her people wasn't true, she still liked to be herself each full moon.

Removing cloths and shoes, Maddie stood in the exact same place she had stood a year earlier naked. Her 'Brown' hair reached her shoulders, and her fake tan had been consistent throughout the year.

Breathing deep, Maddie felt her bones brake, and skin tear. Her hair, suddenly faded back to white, and her tan disappeared. Her body grew to about twice its size. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and when the y appeared again her body was no longer human.

There, standing in a forest not far from star city, stood a wolf twice the size of any normal one. With a pelt of snow white and pale blue eyes. Maddie, the youngest Alpha her back had ever know, stood preparing for a hunt.

**(if anyone really read that, then tell me. I'll debate if I should bother to write it or not. Next Pro-log will be about a girl from Gotham.**

**Till then, BJ OUT!)**


End file.
